Donation Benefits
The benefits of donating to OSRS-Unity Donating to OSRS-Unity will help us keep the server up and running, aswell as making sure we have enough advertisement to keep the playerbase going up. To obtain a donor-rank you will have to redeem a bond. You can buy these from the Donation Guy for 1250 donorpoints each. He stands south of Edgeville. To donate, simply use the command ::donate ingame or click the donate tab on forums. The Donator Rank This rank costs 1 bond. The benefits of being a donator are the commands ::yell and ::di. By using ::yell message, your message will be shown in every players chatbox, even when they are not in the clanchat. The command ::di teleports you to the donator island of OSRS-Unity. Here you will find multiple NPC's such as green,red and black dragons, abyssal demons and a chaos elemental. There are also 5 of the barrows brothers, excluding Dharok the Wretched. The barrows brothers in ::di can drop the armour and after killing 6 of them in here, you can teleport to the barrowschest to claim your reward. Beside that it has 4 bank booths with in between a prayer altar. Next to the bankbooths stands Aubury, which is useful for runecrafting. This rank will also unlock the last banktabs. This rank will give you a green $-sign. The Premium Rank This rank costs 2 bonds. The benefits of being a premium donator is the ability to wear the ring of Charos(a), which gives you a 5% increase on your droprate and has +5 bonus in every stat, except strength bonus which is +2. You can also go to the premium island by using the command ::prem. On this island you can fight the corporeal beast which drops spirit shields. You have a mining area that has coal, mithril, adamantite and runite rocks. It has a banker near some fishing spots where you can catch manta rays and karambwans. This rank will give you a red $-sign. The Sponsor Rank This rank costs 3 bonds. The benefits of being a sponsor are the ability to customize your title. You can choose 4 colors, to see how to get a title use ::title. You can use the chaos altar northwest of the bank in Edgeville to restore your special attack. You also don't have to get a killcount to go the GWD-bosses. Sponsor's now have acces to a sponsor only area (::valley command in game) that houses one of the closest bank booths to a teleport spot in game, an npc that teleports you to the wilderness agility course and an npc that teleports you to the wilderness resource area. Valley also houses 6 dharok's npcs which drop dharok's pieces, a dark crab fishing spot accessable to all game modes very close to a bank, 4 magic trees extremely close to a bank as well as 2 farming patches next to a bank that do not require teleporting to access. This rank will give you a purple $-sign. The Extreme Donator To get this rank you need to have donated at least $250 to the server. Being an Extreme donator will give you the abilty to use the NPC at ::prem to teleport you to the the four Wilderness bosses, as well as NPC's you have as a slayer task. Extremes now have pet pickups where your pet will automatically pick up every drop thats not a 100% drop rate. Extremes also get a full crystal key drop instead of halves. This rank will give you a blue $-sign. Credits Posted By: Udlr Editors: Phantom Source You can find the post on the website here.